the_great_multiverse_of_matthew_jabez_p_nazariofandomcom-20200215-history
Banquet War
The Banquet War was a great war between the Midway Elementary School-led alliance of students of some Toonatopian schools in their banquet attire after the banquet, along with South Korean support, and the North Korean forces and their allies, who were behind funding of a series of murders in the Midway Elementary School to Mojo Jojo and HIM. Information Results *Boksu Dongmaeng victory **Dress code rights restored because Ms. Keane told the world that black tie is no longer "mandatory" forever, as said in a human rights conference in Paris, France. **Main combatants of the Banquet War (which are students of schools after their respective anniversary banquets, still dressed up in their formal wear), along with South Korean soldiers, American soldiers and UN peacekeepers, participate the Peppalander during the Darkest Hour, thus forcing 80% of the BRINCS Alliance members' forces to flee to Europe. **The European Union acquires Hong Kong and Macau, despite continued PRC administration on them. **The Republic of China (or Taiwan) acquires Jeju. **The Treaty of Townsville is signed to form a temporarily alliance between Cartoon Networkian heroes and villains. Belligerents Boksu Dongmaeng (Alliance of Revenge) Main Combatants (Schools) *Dimmsdale Elementary School (Dimmsdale, Nickelodeon Country) *Echo Creek Academy (Echo Creek, Mewni) *Elmore Middle High (Elmore, Cartoon Network Country) *Lakewood Elementary School (Elwood City, PBS Kids Country) *Lindbergh Elementary School (Retroville, Nicklodeon Country) *Midway Elementary School (Townsville, Cartoon Network Country) *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten (Townsville, Cartoon Network Country) *Riverdale High School (Riverdale, Comic Book Country) *South Park Elementary (South Park, Mature Hegemony) Supporting Combatants (Countries) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) *Bikini Bottom (Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Botswana (Republic of Botswana) *Bulgaria (Republic of Bulgaria) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) *Czech Republic (Czech Republic) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *Ethiopia (Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia) *European Union (European Union) *Finland (Republic of Finland) *France (French Republic) *Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) *Israel (State of Israel) *Italy (Italian Republic) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Laos (Laotian People's Democratic Republic) *NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) *Peppaland (Republic of Peppaland) *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) *Poland (Republic of Poland) *Portugal (Portuguese Republic) *Romania (Republic of Romania) *Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) *South Korea (Republic of Korea) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) *United Nations (United Nations) *United States (United States of America) *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) BRINCS Alliance Countries (Main Combatants) *China (People's Republic of China) *Huria (Hurian Federation) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) *Russia (Russian Federation) *Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) Countries (Supporting Combatants) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) *Equestria (Kingdom of Equestria) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) *India (Republic of India) *Myanmar (Union of Myanmar) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) *Palestine (State of Palestine) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) *Turkey (Republic of Turkey) History Aftermath of the Midway Elementary School Anniversary Banquet Murders A morning after the murder, President of South Korea, Yun Jong-Soo, stated that the series of murders of South Park Elementary that North Korea was the one that funded a series of murders done by Mojo Jojo and HIM. Category:Wars